Entitlements
by Sarcasmcat
Summary: Eight years later, Tala and Rei take their children with them to a reunion, but Johnny, still with a grudge decides to make things difficult. TalaRei Sequel to Kismet.


"Charon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Beyblade.

A/M: The sequel to Kismet and takes place roughly eight years after. Writers block sucks. Enjoy.

* * *

"Charon!"

"You yelled dad?" Charon stuck his head in the door, grinning as his father tossed a wadded up T-Shirt at him.

Tala tossed a pair of socks in the suitcase before turning his attention back to Charon. "Rei was right. I'm a bad influence on you. Go check on your brothers. I'm pretty sure I hear them jumping on the bed instead of packing."

The cub rolled his eyes. "Of course you are." Grin widening as a roll of socks flew at his head he laughed and disappeared out of the room.

Rei came out of the closet a moment later, two suits in his arms. "Do you really think taking all three of them with us is a good idea? They're going to get bored and all hell is going to break loose."

Smiling the Russian moved to stand in front of his mate, hands resting on the smaller man's shoulders. "It'll be fine. We can't take the twins and leave Charon or vice versa. And we know what happens if we leave them with a babysitter. At least at the reunion Bryan and Robert will keep an eye on them and if we bribe Kai he will too. And Kiril will be there, so it's not like the boys won't have someone to play with that."

Two redheaded whirlwinds dashed into the room and scrambled onto the bed before sliding off to tug at Rei's pants. "Daddy, Aron said you and papa were going to sell us to Uncl' Kai and Aunie Michael."

Rei set the suits on the bed and sat on the floor, pulling the twins into his lap. Tsuru and Toabae were identical twins and even on the best of days trying to tell them apart was nearly impossible. He glared at Charon who simply shrugged. "I figured it would get them down here. I didn't think they would believe it."

Tala gently tugged at Charon's hair. "Come on squirt. It's almost dessert time anyway. We'll get it while they talk." Charon nodded and took the Russian's hand, allowing his father to pull him from the room.

The neko-jin kissed his youngest cubs on the foreheads as he leaned back against the wall. "Tsuru, Toabae, you know papa and I would never actually get rid of you right?"

Tsuru and Toabae exchanged looks and they both nodded. Tsuru, at least he thought it was, the more outgoing of the two nodded again. "How come Aron said you was?"

Rei smiled. There were times it seemed like Charon had developed Tala's slightly twisted brand of humour and this was one of them. "He was just teasing you. It's what older brothers do. Li did it to me at the village and still does to this day. They just do it show they care."

Tala and Charon came back a second later, carefully balancing five bowls between them. Charon handed a bowl to Rei before sitting on the floor to eat his own ice cream. Tala handed the two smaller bowls to his cubs. "Chocolate for Tsuru and vanilla with strawberries for Toabae."

The twins wrinkled their noses in disgust before switching bowls.

Groaning Tala sat down next to Charon with his own bowl of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream in hand. "Can we please get them collars?" When Rei raised an eyebrow the Russian sighed. "Fine, nametags at least. You think after six years I would be able to tell the monsters apart."

Charon licked his spoon clean and smiled at his parents. "I can."

"You cannot."

The dark haired cub stuck his spoon back in his ice cream and glared at his dad. "Can to. It's not that hard."

Setting his ice cream on the bedside table he plucked the bowl from Charon's hands before pulling the neko-jin into his lap. He pinned the cub against his chest and grinned at the twins. "Now is time for your revenge. Better tickle him while he can't fight back."

With identical whoops of delight the twins threw themselves at their brother who was desperately twisting and trying to get free without hurting himself or his siblings. "Get off me! Dad, let me go!" Digging his elbow into his father's chest Charon managed to wiggle out of Tala's arms. Catching the twins they all tumbled out of Tala's lap and onto the floor, laughing as Tsuru and Toabae tried to wrestle their brother to the floor.

Shaking his head Rei got up and took the bowls Tala handed him. "Someone is going to get hurt."

Tala shifted out of the way of his kids' mock battle, at the same time pushing them away from the bed. "Nonsense. Kai, Bryan and I used to do this all the time and we turned out just fine."

Rei laughed. "Tal, I don't think comparing the cubs to you three is really fair. You three are twisted."

"Yes, but that is part of what makes me so loveable. Our relationship wouldn't be nearly so much fun if I wasn't a little touched in the head." Grinning at his mate Tala tickled Charon when he moved closer, only to be jumped on by the three boys, all seeking revenge for previous attacks.

By the time Rei came back upstairs from washing dishes, all the shrieks of laughter from their room had died out. Pausing in the door he smiled at the sight that greeted him. Tala was lying on his side, head propped up on his arm. Their cubs were leaning against him, yawning and looking ready for bed. "Time for bed. We have to be up early tomorrow and have a long flight ahead of us."

Rather than arguing like usual the three boys got to their feet. They each hugged Rei suffered through a kiss on the cheek before filing out of the room. Tala got up and pushed his mate towards the bathroom. "Go ahead and shower tonight. I'll shower tomorrow morning before we get the cubs up."

When Rei got out of the shower Tala was spread out on their bed reading, absentmindedly fingering the bar in his ear. "Are the cubs asleep?"

Tala nodded and rolled onto his side to watch as Rei toweled his hair. "Tsuru and Toabae fell asleep the moment they hit the bed. Charon wasn't quite so easy. Come here." He took the brush from his mate and started to comb through the long ebony strands, fingers easily working the knots free. After eight years together he'd nearly perfected a system for getting his mate's hair tamed.

Once Rei's hair was plaited and bound he drew the neko-jin back to rest against his chest, one hand sliding under his lover's shirt to caress tan skin. "You're worried about the get together, and I don't mean because you think the cubs are going to get into trouble."

Rei relaxed against Tala, one hand resting on the man's thigh. "Johnny is going to be there and I'm not so naïve to believe that after eight years he isn't going to try something. Last time I talked to Bryan he said Johnny was still barely talking to Robert. I'm surprised he's left us alone this long."

At the neko-jin's words Tala had to bite his lower lip. He had never told Rei how Johnny had showed up the last morning at the bed and breakfast trying to take Charon. Nor did his mate know about the checks they got every week. Every time the check arrived at the house he would take it and immediately deposit it in an account he had set up when they had returned to Beijing. Rei would see the checks as extortion, but for Tala it was simply what Johnny owed to his son.

"Johnny isn't stupid enough to say anything with all of us there. Not if he wants to live. Kai and Robert both own enough land that a single body would never be found." Shifting Tala moved them so Rei was stretched out underneath him. He kissed the neko-jin as he turned off the bedside lamp.

--

Tala rested his hand on Charon's head, keeping the cub walking in a straight line even as Toabae finally fell asleep and started to purr. "Good thing we have time to take a nap before dinner. I think the kids would fall asleep in their soup."

"They're not the only ones." Rei shifted Tsuru, glad the hotel had bellhops to deal with the bags. "Remind me why we didn't use the company jet?"

Gently setting Toabae in one of the double beds he picked Charon up and settled him in the other one. "Because it would be an abuse of company property and the cubs need the experience of flying commercially once." He kissed the cub on the forehead before stepping out of the room to tip the bellhop.

"But we will use it next time. No layovers and no having to get up so fucking early." The Russian kicked his shoes off and settled on top of the covers of the bed, face buried in a pillow. He smiled when he felt Rei's fingers comb through his hair. "I've got my clock set for two hours. Should be enough time to get ready for dinner."

Rei curled against his mate's side. "You said that last time and we were nearly late."

"That's not fair. My computer forgot to figure in the time change. I got it fixed." He draped an arm over the neko-jin. "Sleep."

--

Charon rubbed tiredly at his eyes as he opened the door to the suite. "Hi Uncle Bryan."

"Hey munchkin. Parents still dead to the world?" Bryan ruffled Charon's hair as he stepped into the suite.

Rei yawned as he came out of the bedroom. "No. Tal's alarm went off this time. And be glad he doesn't have the cubs calling you aunt like Michael."

Bryan took a seat at the island in the kitchen. "That's because your cubs are smarter than that. God damn it Tala, I'd forgotten how scary you look with your hair down."

Smiling at his friend Tala flipped him the finger. "Screw you Kuznetsov. I wasn't going to deal with my hair for a flight. And hair comments coming from you are funny, since you look like a purple Sasquatch when your hair gets too long."

"My hair hasn't gotten that long in awhile now. I found that being Baron Bryan Kuznetsov-Jurgen means I'm required to at least look slightly respectable." He turned on his stool and pulled Tala into a hug, face buried against the redhead's chest. In turn Tala wrapped his arms around his friend's shoulders, cheek resting on lavender hair.

Rei smiled as he got two glasses out of the cabinet for the twins. Kai, Tala and Bryan were exceptionally close to one another and being with them meant having to deal with that connection. Michael at first had problems with how close Kai was to the other Russians but after a long talk with Rei and Robert he had realized just what it was going to mean to be with the slate haired teen.

He handed the glasses to the twins who had just come out of the bedroom and turned around just in time to catch Bryan and Tala separate, his lover brushing a light kiss across his friend's forehead. "Tal, would you deal with your hair please." He lifted the twins on to the stools across from Bryan. "Where is the rest of the family?"

Bryan turned back to look at the neko-jin, elbows on the counter. "In the restaurant holding a table while Robert lectures Kiril. He overheard me talking to Robert and calling one of our associates a 'skinny money grubbing bitch' and the next time he saw her called her that. Needless to say everyone at the dinner party was horrified."

"If I didn't know better I'd swear Kiril was actually yours. I bet Grandma Jurgen loved it." Tala had come out of the bathroom just in time to catch the end of the story, his hair swept back in its usual style, ruffling Charon's hair as he walked past the cub.

The lavender haired man rolled his eyes. "Actually, she and Robert both found it highly amusing but that was passed on afterwards and either way Kiril had to learn what was proper." He glanced at his watch. "We should probably get going before Kiril manages to get in more trouble."

Tala picked Tsuru up while Rei grabbed Toabae, as neither of them was quite awake enough to walk without stumbling. Charon decided to walk with Bryan, wanting to hear some story about Tala when he was younger, as he had heard so many stories about Rei's childhood from Li. By unspoken consensus the four men had decided to leave out the main detail of the Abbey, relying on their skills to keep the children in the dark about what Bryan and Tala had been through.

Once at the restaurant the maitre'd was quick to lead them to a table in the corner where Robert was quietly talking to his son. Kiril looked like he was bored out of his mind but even at nine years old he had enough manners to keep from fidgeting, knowing any sign of agitation would just lead to another talk about showing manners. However, the moment he saw Charon he was out of his chair and speaking a mile a minute in a mixture of Russian and English, too excited to speak coherently.

Robert rolled his eyes as he got to his feet, bowing slightly. "Pardon Kiril, I fear two lectures on the same material has stretched his patience to the limit." He turned his attention to Kiril who was standing with Charon. "Just remember next time your grandmother is going to be talking to you first."

Rei smiled at the crestfallen look on Kiril's face. He had met the Jurgen matriarch several times and while she adored her grandson she was also acutely aware of her need to keep her family in a good light. "Have you ever considered training Bryan to keep his mouth shut when Kiril is still awake?"

"I gave up trying to train him not long after Kiril came to live with us. It would have taken far too much effort to try to reform him." Frowning the noble pulled the ringing cell phone from his pocket and shut it off without looking at the display. "No doubt Celica calling again to demand I let her punish Kiril as she sees fit."

Bryan gestured for the waiter who had been hovering the background waiting for them to get settled. "She is insane if she thinks I'm going to let her anywhere near our son."

Despite the fact the restaurant wasn't the type of place to serve children the waiter didn't blink at the orders for macaroni and cheese, a cheeseburger and a turkey sandwich. Their meal showed up only a little later then those who had ordered at the same time as them, but it didn't matter because the kids got what they wanted without a fight.

Before the option of dessert was even offered Rei decided against it because Tsuru and Toabae were leaning against each other as they fell asleep and Kiril and Charon were slowly following the twins' example.

As soon as the check showed up at their table Tala and Bryan started arguing about who was going to pay, Abbey trained pride allowing neither of them to back down. Their arguing was enough to wake the twins and all four children sat, intrigued by the noise. Robert rested a hand on Rei's shoulder, catching his attention. "We need to talk."

The neko-jin nodded. "We can go back up to our suite. The cubs aren't going to be awake much longer and I rather we didn't have to carry them all over."

"Probably a good idea. Are you done with your pissing contest and is the bill settled?" Robert shifted to stand closer to Bryan, fingers briefly curling with his mate's before dropping away.

Bryan ruffled Kiril's hair, ignoring the disgruntled look from the boy. "Yes, only because Tala is too tired to argue efficiently. He'll cover it next time."

Tala gently pushed Bryan, careful to not jostle Tsuru who was nearly asleep in his arms. "Not tired, just didn't want to hurt your feelings when I crushed you with my stunning argument."

"Tal, the only thing stunning about you is your moments of stupidity. I will never understand how you manage to say some of the stuff you do when you are so freaking smart."

The trip back up to the suite was made in silence, as Tsuru and Toabae were asleep. Once in the suite Charon was herded into the bedroom and five minutes later Tala and Rei emerged and took a seat on the other couch. Both men looked extremely tired and Robert almost felt bad for dragging up the past, but it was coming rushing back and they needed to know. "The little ones are asleep?"

Tala nodded as he rested a hand on his mate's thigh. "Charon fell asleep as soon as he climbed in the bed. And he isn't faking. They learned faking sleep is impossible with us."

"Good. As I am sure you are both aware Johnny will be at the banquet tomorrow." He saw the neko-jin glance at Kiril who was still awake, curled between them on the couch. "Kiril knows who Charon's biological father is and understands the importance of keeping that knowledge secret."

Bryan rolled his eyes. "Hard not to with the way he shows up every month to bitch about how you stole his child from him. He's lucky I haven't broken his jaw yet."

Ignoring his partner's words Robert leaned forward. "Not long after you returned to Beijing Johnny married his girlfriend. Five years ago they had a daughter Isabella, who bears little resemblance to her father. Even before they were married there was some belief that Ferra was cheating on him. Bryan and I believe Isabella is not his child and that Johnny is aware of that fact and his pride will not allow him to leave his family holdings to a child who is not of McGregor blood."

Rei jerked upright, eyes slit with anger. "Hell will freeze over before I let him lay any claim on Charon again. I made the mistake of falling for his charm twice and I will not do it again."

The noble nodded. "I understand your anger Rei, and just wanted to pass this on so you could be prepared. The important thing is that Tala has adopted Charon and you have a civil union, which makes it nearly impossible for Johnny to do anything. Just because we are in public does not mean he will not make a fool of himself. The past years have made him even brasher."

Bryan pushed Kiril off the couch and got up. "I'd kill him and bury his body somewhere in the middle of our lands, but Robert won't let me."

"Not as long as he has to take care of Isabella." Robert rested his hand on Kiril's shoulder. "We'll leave you to take your rest."

--

"I hope you got him fixed because I think three Ivanov children is almost more then the world can handle."

Smiling Rei slid out of his chair and hugged Kai, briefly leaning against the Russian. "Not fixed, but we decided three was a good number." He stepped back so Tala and Bryan could say their hellos. Handing Michael a glass of champagne he moved to stand next to the redhead. "How's Moscow?"

"Cold, seriously lacking in any kind of sports complexes." He took a drink before grinning at the neko-jin. "Luckily, after eight years of whining I've finally gotten him to give in and build me an actual practice field."

Kai moved to join them, one hand resting on Michael's shoulder. "I've been meaning to get everything in order for construction to start for nearly five years but trying to clean Biovolt up severely cut into the plans. Speaking of the cubs, where are they?"

In answer to his question Tsuru and Toabae darted out from under the table they had turned into a fort and hugged his legs before slipping back under the white tablecloth giggling. "And Charon is with Kiril having a rather serious conversation with Ian about something."

At that moment Kiril and Charon ended their conversation with the man and were heading back to the table, knowing there was food and beverages to be had. They clambered up into chairs and took cookies off the plate before continuing their conversation in a questionable mix of Russian and English

Bryan picked his glass up and drained it in one go, silver eyes hard as he glanced at the door to the ballroom. "And the shit is about to hit the fan." He pointed at Kiril who had stopped eating the cookie at his father's words. "And if I ever hear you say that you will be talking to your grandmother."

Catching his friend's words Rei turned to look at the door, a burst of anger flaring in the pit of his stomach. Johnny was coming toward them, dressed in a perfectly pressed dark suit with his wife on his arm, a petite blonde who looked slightly upset at being dragged into such company.

He felt Tala move to stand next to him, a hand resting on his shoulder that he knew to be Bryan's and Robert still sitting at the table. All willing to back him up, but waiting to see what would happen.

Johnny stopped in front of them, a nasty smirk pulling at his lips. "Well if there aren't several happy looking families here."

Tsuru and Toabae chose that moment to stick their heads out from under the tablecloth to look at Johnny. Tala, unable to resist smiled at the other man. "I got two for one. Not sure what your problem is."

A flash of anger crossed the Scot's features for a brief moment before he shrugged it off. His gaze drifted to Charon who was watching the confrontation with a frown. "No matter. I have a daughter of my own and I figured I might as well say hello to my son since I'm here."

Time seemed to freeze and Charon looked between his parents, seeing their anger and knowing it was directed at the mysterious redhead. From there he looked at his brothers, with their golden eyes and red hair, exactly like their parents. And while he had dark hair like Rei, he had purple eyes and no one in their family had purple eyes. But the man everyone was glaring at did.

Not to mention he'd said son looking right at him. Everything fell into place and he felt his cookie drop from his fingers before he was sliding out of the chair and running for the open door, only thinking one thing. Tala wasn't his dad.

Rei immediately took after his distraught cub, hissing at Johnny as he ran by, Tala only seconds behind him, slamming hard into the Scot in revenge. Tsuru and Toabae made to follow their parents but were scooped up as they emerged from the under the table by Bryan and Robert, knowing that the last thing the twins needed to know was the truth.

"I always knew you were an idiot McGregor, but I hadn't realized it was that bad." Kai took a step forward, his hand lightly resting on the Scot's shoulder. He slowly applied pressure to the flesh under the suit, using Abbey trained strength. His thumb rested against the man's collarbone, pressing down, smirking at the way the Scot paled at the pain. "If you ever try anything that stupid again, I will bring your little empire crumbling down on your head, and I won't care who gets in the way. With everyone here as my witness, I will do it."

He removed his hand and Johnny seemed to collapse into himself, face drawn with pain, hand held protectively over his injured shoulder. The redhead opened his mouth to say something only to yelp as Kiril kicked him hard in the ankle, having snuck up on the man.

The boy dashed behind Robert and looked up at him, grinning. "I like Tala better anyways."

--

Between his hearing and Tala's enhanced senses it wasn't hard to find Charon. Their cub was hiding in an empty ballroom, sitting behind some curtains. Rei pulled them out of the way while his mate picked Charon up, and moved to sit in one of the chairs, cub held in his lap.

He pulled out a second chair and sat down, looking at Charon. There were tears welling in the corners of his eyes but they weren't falling and Rei couldn't help but smile. At ten he was already to proud to cry. "Charon I'm going to tell you a story, and I want you to remember that anything bad I might say has absolutely nothing to do with you."

Charon nodded, and leaned back against Tala.

"When I was much younger I was silly and got in a relationship with Johnny. It was fine until I told him I was pregnant with you. We got in a fight and he pretty much dumped me. I stayed with Kai and Michael for awhile after that until you were almost two years old before we moved to Beijing. Turns out Tala was living across the hall from us and we ended up becoming friends. Not much longer Johnny came to find us since he needed an heir for his holdings. I decided we would go back to Scotland, for you, since I thought you deserved a better life than what I was giving you or was going to be able to manage."

"It took me a week to realize I wasn't happy their, and neither were you. I could tell you missed tugging on Tal's bangs. With some help from Bryan and Robert we got everything straightened out and left with Tala that night. Two months later we had our civil union and Tala adopted you."

Rei leaned forward and cupped his son's cheeks. "Ignore everything Johnny said. Tala is the only person you've ever called dad and I want you to remember that. He's been there for everything. We're all Ivanovs and nothing is going to change that."


End file.
